1. Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device, more particularly to an electronic device provided with a locking mechanism for locking a battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, a conventional locking mechanism for a battery module of a notebook computer is generally a lock member that is disposed in a casing of the notebook computer and that has an engaging groove formed therein. The lock member is biased by a biasing spring so that the lock member is normally in a locked position. The battery module has a hook member that is to be engaged with the engaging groove. When the battery module is to be assembled and secured to the casing, the hook member is first aligned with the engaging groove, and then the battery module is pushed to engage the hook member with the engaging groove, thereby locking the battery module on the casing. When the battery module is to be removed, the lock member is slid relative to the casing to an unlocked position where the engaging groove of the lock member and the hook member of the battery module are disengaged from one another, so that the battery module can be removed from the casing.
However, such an engagement between the hook member and the engaging groove is not convenient for assembly and disassembly processes. In particular, in the assembly process, a user has to exert a force to push the battery module so as to enable the hook member to engage the engaging groove. Therefore, the hook member may easily break. Further, the lock member of the conventional locking mechanism and the biasing spring occupy space inside the casing, resulting in inefficient use of the space inside the casing. Furthermore, a number of components of the conventional locking mechanism is relatively large, and may complicate design and manufacture of the locking mechanism, so that a manufacturing cost of the conventional locking mechanism is increased.